My own Kristen Stewart story
by lovelykstew
Summary: Being in london, meeting Kristen Stewart. Enjoy reading it.


It was Sunday night; I got a call from someone that I got a job in London as a photographer for a month. I got so excited. I closed my ticket and I got packed. I went to the airport to check my ticket and passport. Then I looked at my ticket to see what gate I was in, it was Gate 3 then I went there and waited till they tell us to get in the plane. I arrived in London about 5 hours and went to pick my baggage up and took the taxi to take me to my flat where my brother lived there. It was an hour to go to my flat and I sent a message to my brother that I arrived then he opened the door for me and he helped me out to get the baggage to the bedroom. I said hello to my brother and he asked me how my flight was, I said that it was all right; it was a tiring flight. I went to my bedroom; I opened my laptop to see some news of Kristen Stewart. There were some news of her being in London to go to a photographer to take some photo shoots of her and her new movie that she is going to shoot. I was thinking that maybe that person who called me to go here in London to take some photos of Kristen, I was screaming and I got excited to go to my studio.

The next day I went to my studio to work on, to test some of my cameras before the shoot, so I had to clear my cameras and prepare the decoration. I heard someone that opened the door and I was wondering who was. I knew the Kristen's voice because I heard so many times in the movies when she talked. Which means that it was probably Kristen Stewart. I tried to calm do not scream because she is my dream to meet her for so long.

"Hi, can I come in?'' Kristen asked

"Oh, hello Kristen! Come in!'' I acted normal and tried do not scream

Kristen looked at my studio "Oh wow, you've got a big studio, and you've got also some pretty good pictures on your wall. Wow you've got really good talent. I am sure we will have a good shoot today."

"Thank you Kristen, um let's prepare the shoot?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't mind. Whatever you think it's best. I am all yours!" She smiled

"Um, ok. Let's go to the dressing room to see what you have to wear" My heart was beating fast and my body was shaking like hell.

I opened the closet there were tons of clothes, so I had to pick some clothes on what it suits on Kristen. I was looking at Kristen's body to think what she is going to wear and I asked if she doesn't mind if I can dress her up or she will just dress herself. She told me that she prefers for me to dress her up and do not be shy because she is famous and she is so beautiful.

"Ok, so we have got some really tight jeans, try them on." The jeans were dark grey with black. She tried them on and they suit on her.

"Perfect!" I smiled

"Really?" She looked on the mirror

"Wow, I think you have a good taste on fashion" She smiled

"Well, thank you. Um, let's see about the tops" I was looking at some tops and I found a really nice top that will suit on Kristen

"Here! Try it on!" There was a white long top

She tried it on and she looked on the mirror "Wow, still you have got a pretty good taste on fashion" She smiled

I laughed "Ok, let's see about the shoes. We have got some flat shoes which are really fashionable, do you want to try them on?"

"Of course!" She smiled

She tried them on and I said to her "You look perfect and you are so beautiful as always. Let's go to the make-up room"

She sat and I was preparing to do some make-up on Kristen. "Let's do your eyes. " I put some black dark eye shadow with little red on it and I put the black eye liner and she got really pretty eyes. She had green eyes and she looked at me straight into my eyes like she wants to tell me something, my heart was still beating fast.

"By the way, I like you! What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Stalo" I smiled

"Nice name! Here is my number whenever you want to call or text, just do it."

"Are you serious?" I was so shocked

"Yeah, we can be friends. Hey after the shoot, want to go for a drink or I can take you to my hotel to do something together?" She asked

"Um sure, I don't mind." I smiled. My mind was telling "Oh fuck, yes! My dream came true!"

So we went back where we were doing. I was thinking what hairstyle I am going to do on her. "Hey I think your hair will be like this, you can flip your hair as much as you want. Like you do always, and I really like the way you do."

"Sure" She smiled

So we went back to the studio, I took my professional camera and Kristen was posing like what she wants to, some were funny ones, some were sexy ones and some were stylish ones. And we both enjoyed working on it. Most of the time Kristen touched and flipped her hair and I was looking at my laptop while I took the pictures of her. She was on the top model. I asked her "Why didn't you want to be a model?"

"Um, well most of people told me that, but I prefer acting more because I like what I am doing than being a model, but still I enjoy working with you so it's fun to do it."

"Yeah true. Um let's try to take some in black and white." I smiled

I took some close-ups in black and white, there were some very stylish and then we had a break to show her some pictures on my laptop. We had to choose some pictures for her magazine.

"First of all, those photos that you have taken, they are so awesome! I totally love them and it's difficult for me to choose. As for you being a photographer you know better than me, so you can choose whatever you think it can be on the magazine." She amazed while looking at my pictures on my laptop." She smiled

"Um okay sure, but I want your opinion when we choose the pictures ok?" I asked

"Sure" So I opened the folder on my laptop because they were tons of photographs. We had to pick a few good pictures so that we can post on a magazine.

There were some really good close-ups that they were really stylish and some which are showing her posing. Some were in black and white and in colour. We finished our shoot. I closed my laptop; I put my camera in my bag. And Kristen went to change her clothes. I closed the lights of the studio and we went to Kristen's Mini cooper and we arrived to her hotel. I was kind of nervous because I just met her. So we went inside in the hotel. The hotel was really expensive. We went to the reception to give her key for her room, we went to the elevator, and her door room was 201. When we opened the door, her room was a mess.

"Sorry my room is a mess….oopsie" She was a bit shy when she told me that.

"It's alright, mine too it is and I am kind of bored to clear it up." I laughed

She laughed as well

"What do you want to drink?" She asked

"Um do you have some vodka with orange juice? My voice was cut off.

"Sure, be right back" She went to the kitchen to make the drink for us.

I was looking around at Kristen's room. It was a really huge room. It had a long couch, some modern decoration.

"Kristen, I really liked your room" I smiled

"Thank you, here is your drink, try it and tell me if it is ok, because it's my first time I made this drink" She laughed

I mild a sip, and the drink that Kristen has made, it was really good.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Keep it up. She drank the same drink as me.

"Want a ciggy?"

"Yes please, thank you. What kind of cigarettes do you smoke?" I asked

She looked over her pack of cigarettes and she told me that it's Marlboro

"Um, nice, but when I tasted it it's a bit strong but it's alright, I kind of like it." I laughed

So she took off her packet of cigarettes of her pocket and the lighter, she lighted my cigarette. We both smoked and talked about different subjects that we both don't know. Actually I know her because I know her from the series of Twilight, and some of her movies, so she wanted to get to know me better. She asked me where I am from, what I like when I have my spare time and all. Kristen was interested in me, and we both slowly became friends. At some point, I opened my laptop to see again the pictures that I took at studio, I and Kristen were looking at pictures of her, we enjoyed looking at them, we were talking about how creative were the pictures.

"Hey, I have my laptop too, can I copy your photos to my laptop?" She asked

"Sure, no problem. Here give me your laptop to organise them, by the way we got the same Apple laptops". I laughed.

"Yeah, I love using those Apple laptops, they are easy for me to use" She said

"Yeah me too." I smiled

I copied the pictures of Kristen into her laptop, and she asked me what picture she wants to put her wallpaper.

"Hey, um, I don't mind, they are all good ones. But I think the ones in black and white where you flip your hair and you bitted your lip, this is really artistic, I really like this one."

"Sure, here it is! Wow this is so amazing! Thank you for spending time with me at the studio and here. "

"No problem."

We both smiled

"Um, when do you start shooting for your new movie?" I asked

"I don't know, I am waiting for my agent to tell me the details" She replied

"Oh right, well what movie are you going to shoot?" I asked

"On the Road" She replied

"Really? I heard some of the news that you were going to shoot this movie. Wow, I love those 50's."

"Yeah me too, have you read this book?"

"Um no, actually I don't read books that much"

"Me neither but this book that I have read is really good and I am glad that I got this role. I will be very busy travelling in the middle of California. But its kind of fun to travel, I like meeting new people and there is different atmosphere in the US."

"Yeah I believe that! I wish I could be there to watch you on the set when you play Marylou, it would be so cool!" My throat cut me off because I am so obsessed with her.

"I will take you with me, there is no problem."

"Are you serious? But it's kind of expensive to travel this country."

"Ι will pay for it, don't worry."

"Uh, no I don't want to expel you" I was so shy.

"Listen, you are my friend and I want you to take with me to California and we will have fun okay?"

"Well, thank you Kristen, I appreciate it." I smiled

She hugged me strong and my mind was blank, I didn't know what else to say.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was, it was late. So I had to go home.

"Kristen…I have to go home, it's getting late….Um how about we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Tell me when are you leaving from London so that you will shoot your movie?"

"On Wednesday I am leaving, I am going back to the US, I will buy your ticket the same flight as mine okay?" She smiled

"Okay sure, thank you so much, I had a great time with you." I smiled

I took my bag and I hugged Kristen so strong, I whispered in her ear "You are the special girl I have ever met before, you are the only one who I wanted to be a friend with. I am so obsessed with you and thanks that you made my dream to come true because it's been such a really long time that I had to wait to meet you and finally I did. Thank you Kristen." I smiled

"No problem" she smiled me back

And I left.

I went to the elevator and looked at myself on the mirror and I said myself "Oh my fucking God, this is so fucking awesome, I totally met her!" and then when the elevator went down and I was still screaming, all the people were wondering what I was doing. I was so ashamed and I left.

At some point the paparazzi were photographing me while I walked to go to the train station, all the paparazzi were yelling at me about Kristen. One of the paparazzi was yelling like "How is she? Is she going to film her new movie?" I didn't say anything and I looked down to catch my train but still the paparazzi were following me and still they were photographing me. I didn't know what to do. I was just smiling that's all because I felt like I was famous, when the train came, I went in. Then the paparazzi left.

I went to my home and I closed my door of bedroom. There was nobody in the house, so maybe my brother was out with some of his friends but I was in happiness and I was looking at the pictures of Kristen again that I took early today. Meanwhile, I got a message on my phone, guess who? It was Kristen…

She wanted to tell me that she had the best day that she spent with me ever.

In the text she said: _"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I had a great time with you today, thanks for everything."_

I smiled while I looked at her text. I replied: _"No problem, I had a great time with you too."_

I got her message again on my phone; she asked me what I am doing. I said that I was looking at her pictures and she replied that she was looking at her pictures as well. And I rolled my eyes. Wow we did the same thing. She wanted also to say that she never saw my pictures such like artistic.

I replied her _"I know, I am really glad that you liked" _and I put the smiley.

Again I got another message that she was going to sleep because it was late.

"_See you tomorrow, I will text you when we can arrange, goodnight xxx" _

It was a cute message so I replied her back _"Goodnight, sleep tight! xxx"_

It was Monday, it was really sunny. I woke up at 10 o'clock, I brushed my teeth I opened my closet and I thought I could wear some stylish clothes still it was cold, as always in London.

I went to the kitchen to drink some coffee, my brother was still sleeping. I opened my laptop to see some news of Kristen as always. So meanwhile I got a message from Kristen that she wants to meet up.

In my text she said: _"Good morning! Did you sleep well? Listen, want to meet up to take a walk and then we will see what we are going to do?"_

I replied back to her _"Hello, yeah I slept well, how about you? Sure, what time do you want to meet?"_

I got a message again from her _"At 11 o'clock?" _

I replied:_ "Sure, see you! xx"_

So I had to get ready. When the time passed, Kristen came with her Mini cooper and she told me to come down so I did. I opened the door of her car and we both at the same time said "Hello" and we both hugged.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kristen asked

"Well I don't mind, somewhere to have a drink." I replied

We were still in the car and the paparazzi were taking pictures. We couldn't stand it because of the flashes. So we went as much as far as we could to avoid them.

Thank God we avoided them, and we went to a small bar, which was really calming and nice. There was a slow music that makes us relaxing. So we went inside. We sat, and Kristen asked me what to drink, I said that I wanted a mojito so does Kristen. We both drank our mojito, it was really good. We both talked about different subjects such like our lives, our hobbies, being famous etc.

We both enjoyed talking, after that there was a loud music that we both like so we went up on the stage and we were dancing just like we were drunk. At some point we really were drunk because Kristen and I were drinking like 4 or 5 mojitos. We were telling stupid stuff and we were still dancing because we had energy.

After when the bar closed she couldn't find her car keys because we both were laughing with out reason and that's what we were drunk, I took Kristen's handbag to find her car keys and found them.

"Kristen let me drive because you are sort of drunk." I said

"Uh? Uh oh yeah sure I will sit the front seat then." She laughed

"Um where do you want to go?" I asked

"Want to come at my place?" She replied

"Sure!" I said

So it took 15 minutes to get home because it was a lot of traffic. Again….Paparazzi took pictures of us and we still were drunk and I told them to back off and I flipped them off.

"You know what? You fuck off assholes!" I yelled at them

Kristen was drunk and she didn't know what was going on and I opened the door for her to get in her house so I took Kristen's hand and took her to her room to rest.

"Are you ok Kristen?" I asked

"Yeah I am ok, would you mind if you bring me a glass of water, please?" She whispered and she felt a bit dizzy

"Sure" I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her

At some point Kristen took her pants off because she felt hot.

So when I went to Kristen's room, I was thinking myself _"Wow, what great legs does Kristen have!" _

I went to give the glass for her and she drank all of it with out stopping.

"Uh, oh great! Now I feel much better!"

"Really? Good! I feel a bit dizzy but I will be alright! So um did you have a good time today?"

"Oh yeah! I had a great time, it was great!"

"Good, so now what?" I laughed

"Um I have no idea." She laughed

"Want a ciggy?" I asked while I took them from my handbag

'Yeah thanks" I lighted the cigarette for her and we both smoked

We both sat on the couch; I opened the TV to see what was showing. There was the Eclipse movie, which I watched it hundred times and I didn't feel to watch it again. And I asked Kristen if she doesn't mind if I can change the channel

"Would you mind if I could change the channel because I saw it many times?" I smiled

'Yeah, go ahead I don't mind, I don't feel to see myself playing the role as Bella, because I was kind of tired watching it many times so let's see another one if there is a good one to watch."

So I changed the channel there was a romantic with drama movie, it was a good movie so we watched it. Meanwhile Kristen put her head on my knees and she watched the movie.

I was thinking myself _"Oh grap…oh fuck, Kristen's head on my knees oh fuck, what am I going to do? Should I fondle her hair?" _

So I was going to fondle her hair, she told me that she liked it when I was doing this and she wanted me to fondle her more often when we meet next time.

I said that I would definitely do it when we meet next time. I would do everything for her.

So I fondle her hair all the time while I was watching the movie with her. After 2 hours passed the movie finished, Kristen felt asleep like a beauty. I didn't want to awake her but I wanted to take her to her bed to sleep so I asked her if she wanted to go and she said that if she doesn't mind if I can sleep with her in the same bed.

'Um, do you want to sleep next to me in the bed?" She asked me heavily.

'Um….yeah sure". I breathed heavily and I didn't know what else to say.

I took my clothes off, but I didn't have pyjamas with me. So I asked Kristen if she has one.

I was holding the clothes on me so that Kristen won't see me naked…

"Um…Kristen? One question, do you have any t-shirt for me to wear because I didn't bring anything with me?"

"Yeah open the closet there is one with that grey titled "The Runaways" on it" She smiled

"Ok thank you so much" I smiled back

Kristen went to brush her teeth while I was finding the t-shirt. I found it and there was still the smell she wore it, it was a really nice smell when she had her perfume on. Before I wore it, I smelled it with a deep breath and I was thinking myself _"Wow, this is so fucking Kristen's smell, my dream is coming true." _So I wore it before she gets in the bed.

We both got in the bed and said goodnight. After one hour I couldn't sleep because I felt so hot which means that I felt nervous of something. It's maybe Kristen was sleeping next to me or something like that. So I woke up, still I was in the bed; I had my eyes open and thinking what I was going to do. Kristen was sleeping like a beauty I mean she was just so beautiful. I turned my face near her face, looking at her all the time and I was thinking what I was going to do. Kristen realized that I woke up but she didn't want to open her eyes she whispered to me that I had to come near her….._"Oh my fucking God", _I was thinking myself.

So I was coming closer and closer, Kristen's legs came over slowly to my legs, and she fondle my legs softly. My heart was beating so fast and my mind was blank.

"Is this ok if I fondle your legs?" She whispered

'No it's fine, I like it. It makes me relaxing." I smiled.

"Would you mind if you come closer?" She whispered again

I was getting closer, and her hand put on my back to get closer and I felt hotter like fire. Kristen was nervous too.

She whispered to me "Kiss me…"

I was going to kiss her but I couldn't because it was kind of awkward.

I tried to kiss her but our lips touched though and I went back where I was. I was so fucking shocked when our lips touched, Kristen opened her eyes and she asked me what was going on and I explained her that I couldn't kiss her that way.

"Are you ok?" Kristen asked

"Yeah I am fine, it's just I wasn't ready to kiss you because I felt shocked when our lips touched I mean it's just wow, you look so beautiful. I can't stand it. I mean I want to touch you and everything but I am straight. But really, I want to kiss you but I can't."

She flipped her hair back and she bite her lip and looked down and then she looked at me straight my eyes at the same time and she came closer to me

"You know what? I feel something like stronger feelings for you like a sisterly love." She whispered

"Really? Is this what you have feelings for me?" I felt nervous

"Um, yeah and I want to give a try to kiss you and see what I feel"

"Well, do you want to give a try?" I whispered

"If you want to, sure"

I went closer to her, I touched her hair softly and I looked straight her lips and eyes at the same time and I was ready to kiss her. My heart was beating like hell

We both slowly kissed and then we stopped a bit to look at each other and she smiled a bit I mean she smiled beautifully and I smiled too and then we continued kissing for just like 10 minutes.

I was about to stop her to take a breath because we continued kissing without stopping so I had to stop her.

"Kristen, can we stop for a while here, please? I can't breath"

"Sure, sure, I am sorry if I kissed you longer, uh…I- I…I…kind of enjoyed it. Did you?" she breathed heavily.

"Um yeah I enjoyed kissing you a lot." I felt like happiness when I kissed her. I am sure Kristen felt the same way.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and we both couldn't sleep, so we went out to balcony to smoke and then we get back to sleep or something.

We were outside, we both were smoking and she told me that the Kristen's t-shirt suited on me and I looked at her straight her eyes telling her "Thanks" and then she told me that her t-shirt is mine now because she doesn't want it anymore.

"Are you sure about that? You know you had it while you filmed the movie of "The Runaways" I don't want it for you to lost it."

I didn't want to make her sad about her giving me her t-shirt.

"No it's fine, I want you to have it!" She smiled

"Wow, well thank you so much Kristen I really appreciate it" I hugged her so strong.

"No problem, well it's freezing here let's get back to the bedroom?"

"Yeah sure" I closed the window's balcony and then I turned my face into her face that she was ready to have a pillow-fight.

"Let's fight!" She laughed and screamed

I jumped into the bed and we both started to fight with our pillows and at some point I fell down because Kristen won me. Then she fell down too on me and then we both stopped talking and laughing. We both looked at each other and she told me that I am most beautiful she has ever seen in her life. I started blushing and I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you have your camera with you?" Kristen asked

"Yeah I do, why?" I was wondering what she needed for

"Let's take some photos together?" She asked

"Yeah sure!" I went to bring the camera

We both went crazy while taking pictures and we made funny faces, sexy ones. And then I connected my camera to my laptop to see what we both did. We both described our photos how funny they were. And we both laughed.

I made some of our photos on Photoshop to make more artistic and I asked Kristen if she likes black and white pictures. She told me that she likes a lot and she wanted me to make some of them in black and white.

She was looking at me all the time while I was working on Photoshop.

"Wow, you are so fucking good at making them such awesome artistic pictures." She was so excited looking at them

"Well, thanks!" I smiled

After I finished making them, I asked Kristen if she liked them.

"So, what do you think?" I asked

"As I said before, so fucking awesome!" She laughed

"I am glad you liked them" I smiled

It was 6 o'clock in the morning that we were still awake.

"Um, I am kind of tired, want to sleep?" I started yawing

"Yeah me too, well see you in a few hours." She said

We both slept.

The same day, in the afternoon we both woke up. I made two frappes for us. Kristen was in the shower while I made the frappes. I knocked the door to let her know that her frappe is ready.

'Yeah, I am coming." She yelled.

Before I got dressing up, I didn't have any clothes with me and I asked Kristen if she can borrow me some of her clothes.

I was thinking myself _"Oh shit, I didn't bring my clothes with me, again…..Should I ask Kristen to borrow me some?"_

I was shy to ask her again. "Um…..I am sorry to ask you this again, but can you borrow me some of your clothes?"

"Yeah sure, don't be shy." She smiled. She only borrowed me a top to wear. We didn't have the same size of the pants unfortunately.

We both got dressed and we went to some of Kristen's friends there at her Hotel. It was Robert.

He was really tall from what I thought. I only saw him was the photos.

"Hi Robert! I am Stalo. I am a friend of Kristen. I met her at my studio for her magazine photoshoot."

"Oh nice to meet you! You know me that well." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's true." I laughed

The three of us went to the swimming pool near just to sit and talk.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me

"From Cyprus."

"Oh I know where that is." It's easy for me to know because I am from London. Maybe Kristen doesn't know where Cyprus is because it's difficult for her to know."

I took my blackberry out of my pocket to show her where Cyprus is on the map.

Kristen looked straight into my phone and she told me "Oh my fucking God, is this a really tiny country? Awww, just like a baby country."

"Yes I know!" I laughed

Robert was kind of hot, he wore a black t-shirt, and his black pants. Again his black boots. The only thing that is not black is his hat. He had his beard. So hot. And he had his ray ban sunglasses on. So that anybody won't recognise him who it is because of the paparazzi.

Mostly in London was rainy. But now, it was a sunny day, so we had to wear our sunglasses. We all wore our ray ban sunglasses.

I asked Robert if he really sings and plays his guitar.

"Rob, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well, do you really sing and play guitar?"

"Yeah I do, actually before I started the role of Twilight, I was going to make a band with some of my friends but when my agent told me that I was going to make the series of Twilight, I got a huge fame now. But I continue playing guitar only when I am with some friends." He smiled

"I will play for you someday, what do you say?"

"Yeah absolutely, sure! I'd love to." I got excited

"Great" He smiled.

Kristen told me that Rob is really great at his singing and playing the guitar.

"I believe he is!" I said.

Robert asked me a personal question

"Um, did you go to a university? What did you study?" He asked me

"Graphic Design and Photography."

"Wow, it sounds great. Which one of them do you like the most?"

"Um, I can't tell, I like them both. But when I had the photoshoot with Kristen yesterday, I had a lot of fun taking pictures. So I can say is photography."

"Oh right, great. I am glad that you are happy being as a photographer and graphic designer."

"Yeah, definitely. I am happy the way I am."

Robert took his iphone off his pocket to see what time it was and he put on the table. I saw a background the ones that I took the photos of Kristen at the studio.

"Oh! You got a picture of Kristen in black and white that I took at the studio!"

"What? Where?"

'Your iphone, duh!" I said

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! I love this picture!" The ones where Kristen flipped her hair and bite her lip just like Kristen did the same on her laptop.

"Copycat!" Kristen said to Rob by joking

"What? How should I know that you got the same background as mine?"

"I am joking, you fool."

Robert laughed hard because Kristen told him "you fool" and I laughed too.

"Hey, um, I want you someday to take me some photos of me at your studio!" Robert was excited

"Yeah sure no problem! But Kristen and I will leave tomorrow because she is going to shoot her new movie."

"I will be there too but in different flight though, so we will arrange that someday." Robert said

"Ok, great!" I smiled

It was night; we were here at the hotel for all day long. So we had to pack our stuff to prepare for tomorrow.

"Uh, we have to go because we have to pack" Kristen looked at her watch.

"Yeah, um Kristen can you take me home to pack my stuff from my brother's flat and I will come by later?"

"Yeah sure" She said

"I had a great time with you Robert. We will arrange any time soon when we all meet in the US." I said

"Yeah, definitely. Bye" He waved at me

"Bye" I waved at him back

She drove me over to my flat

"See you soon Kristen" I kissed her on her cheek

'Bye" She smiled

I went to my brother's flat

My brother was in the kitchen, cooking.

"What the hell have you been?" He yelled at me

"Oh! I had to work at my studio, so I was kinda busy" I lied to him that I had to meet the two famous actors.

"Are you sure?" He wondered if I was sure

"Yeah I am sure. Hey listen, I got another job again that I will go to the US for the photoshoot so I closed the ticket, my flight is tomorrow so I have to go to pack."

"Uh! Too far way! Um, all right but be careful okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek

I went to pack and took my baggage. It took me an hour to pack. I said goodbye to my brother to go to Kristen's hotel. But I didn't say that I was going to Kristen's hotel. I had to go to the train station because it's too far way to go to the airport so I had to go early. So I said goodbye to him.

I went to catch the train and went to Kristen's hotel. I knocked the door to open the door.

"Hey sweetie, here I am!" I was excited to see my favourite actress Kristen again; I missed her already when I left to pack my stuff at my brother's flat.

"Hey! Come in! Oh you got packed! Great!"

"I see you got packed as well." I smiled

"Yeah, we got a few hours to go to the airport."

We stayed at the hotel to do something until we wait the time passes to go to the airport.

"Um, are you excited to shoot your new movie?"

"Yeah, I am. But I am kinda nervous."

"You will do fine, you are always great at what you are doing in every role you play." I smiled

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well, is there any different studios when you play on the set? I mean there will be lots of cameras showing around at the studio when you play Marylou?" I asked

"Yeah, you will see when we will go on the set"

So it was 1:00 in the morning so we had to go to the airport, our plane starts to fly at about 4:00 in the morning, so we had to go early. We took our baggages and went to the train station. A lot of people out there in the station looked at Kristen by surprised that she is famous from Twilight. All the people were screaming that they all want an autograph from her. She signed some until the train arrived. Some of them said that they love Kristen; some of others said that she is beautiful. And the only thing Kristen said was a thank you. We left and sat in the train until it takes us to the airport.

It was an hour to take there because the UK is a huge country, we know that. So it took a while to arrive there. We went to the airport; we checked our tickets and passports. We went to our gate to take us to the New Orleans, where Kristen is going to be filmed. A lot of passengers started to take photos and making videos of her in a single move what Kristen and I were doing. The time passed and we heard that our plane is ready. We took the bus to take us to the plane.

We sat the same seat. After 24 hours, we arrived to the New Orleans. There was a bodyguard to pick us up to take to his van to go to our hotel. All the people out there in the airport were screaming and we both tried to avoid them because all the people heard that Kristen is going to make a new movie. Also paparazzi tried to take us pictures and it was really annoying.

The bodyguard took us to his van and we left. He took us to the hotel. Just one room for both of us to stay. We took our baggages to the room and we finally relaxed from our long trip. It was a tiring flight.

"Uh, I will have a shower, ok? I won't be so long." I said to Kristen

"Yeah sure, I will unpack my stuff. Do you want me to unpack your stuff too?" She asked

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Thanks" I smiled

"I took a towel and had a shower. I was so relaxing when I had a shower."

It took 15 minutes to get out of the shower and dry my hair. I was on my towel and opened the door to dress up.

"Um, aren't you going to have a shower Kristen?" I asked

"Yeah later, I am bored to take now."

"Ok, would you mind if you turn around for me to get dressed?"

"Yeah sure"

I dressed up and I told Kristen to turn around.

"You got a great taste on your style! I love your style." She smiled

"Well thank you! I love you style too" I smiled back.

Robert sent me a msg if we arrived safely.

On my text he said,_ "Hey girls, you arrived to the New Orleans?"_

I sent him back:_ "Yeah we are in New Orleans. Where are you?"_

Again he sent me a text:_ I will come tonight because I am still in London"_

I replied to him: _"Ok, let me know when you arrive, we both are still at a hotel and we are trying to do something"_

He texted me back: "_Ok, have fun girls, see you soon xxx"_

"Who was on the phone?" Kristen asked

"Oh it was Robert, he will come tonight here." I smiled

"Ok, um let's get eat somewhere, I am sure you haven't been here before so let's get out to show you around."

"Oh great, sure"

Kristen called the bodyguard to take us to the restaurant to eat. We went there and we ate some Chinese food. It was delicious. We both got full and then we talked about different subjects.

After that we got back to the hotel to sleep because we were tired. I opened the TV to see if there was any good movie showing. There were not any good movies so we thought we could sit outside of the balcony. It was quite hot outside. We both smoked and I asked Kristen if she was all right because she was kind of nervous for her first scene tomorrow.

"Are you alright Kristen?" I asked

"Yeah I am alright, it's just I am nervous for the movie."

"You will be fine, don't worry. I am with you." I smiled

"Yeah I know." She smiled back.

"Hey um, let's go to the bed?"

"You go ahead, I will have a shower and then I will come over"

"Ok, see you later" I kissed her cheek

I wore the shirt that Kristen gave it to me; so far it's my favourite. I always wear it before I get to sleep. So I took a nap. Kristen had her shower and she put her pyjamas on and then she was in the bed too.

The next day, it's her first day to make the first scene of the movie. We went to the set to dress her up for the 50's that she had to wear and play as Marylou.

There were some co-stars that will play as well with Kristen, whom I don't know them so Kristen took me to meet them. They seemed really nice and we all became friends.

Kristen is dressed as Marylou, which they will be filmed in 50's. She was beautiful that she dressed up like that.

"You look beautiful with that dress" I smiled at her

"Well thanks" She smiled at me.

So we went to the studio. I was just sitting on a chair titled "On The Road" and also it was Kristen's name on her chair so I had to sit on because I was not on the list I was just a friend of hers to watch her playing her role.

I heard the director shouting **"ACTION"** and Kristen started playing her role as Marylou.

I was thinking myself "_Oh my fucking God, that's so awesome when Kristen plays as Marylou."_

I had to be quiet because they were filming. A few hours later Kristen stopped playing, I heard that the director was shouting to everyone **"CUT" **

And the director was happy that Kristen played pretty well on the role as Marylou.

We had to continue later in the afternoon, to let Kristen to relax and read her script so that she can play the next scene.

Kristen came over and she asked me what did I think of her playing as Marylou.

"What did you think I played as Marylou?" She asked

"Um you were really fantastic as always, I loved it!" I jumped happily.

We went to a dress room to change her clothes for her next scene. There were tons of clothes in there, and it was so awesome that they had their 50's clothes. There were also some cars that they had in 50's. I went inside to a car to have a look around because I love 50's and I wish I had to go back that year. They had such a great style back then.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing in the car?" Kristen yelled

"Hey, um, I am just looking around in the car, is there a problem?"

"No, but…be careful because it's a bit broken; It's only to be filmed."

"Don't worry, I will be careful." I said

Kristen was already dressed for her next scene, she was wearing a long skirt, and some top also she had her flat shoes that they wore back then. She looked so beautiful.

"Hey Kristen, you look so damn beautiful, wow! Let me take you a picture, hold on!" I was so happy seeing her that she changed a lot and she really suits on that style.

"Oh come on…oh fuck ok…just one! Because I look horrible!" she had her weird face

"What the fuck are you talking about Kristen?" I was shocked when she said that she looked horrible

"Hey, um…I prefer my style when I am now than I wear this style"

"Hey ok, its just a movie, it's not like forever so don't be shy."

'All right, you are right, ok take me a picture, we don't have time, I have to get back to shoot"

I took a picture of her, and she looked so pretty in it.

I went with Kristen to shoot her next scene; there was a fight scene between wife and husband that she had to shoot. It was about a wife with husband in a room. Marylou was a wife and she had a husband. And they were about to fight because they had a lot of problems with their relationship.

Meanwhile, Kristen lost her lines and she laughed hard and I tried do not laugh but unfortunately I laughed. And there were some bloopers because Kristen had to act more passion to yell at her "husband" about their problems. And she was unable to act her passion to tell correct her lines.

"Sorry I lost my lines" Kristen laughed

"Let me try again, ok here I go"

Her line she had to say was "What the hell have you been? You left me here at my house alone for almost a week! I was so lonely! Are you with someone that I should know?"

And she cut some of her lines and she had to tell it from again in the beginning and she laughed almost again and over again because she thought it was so funny and she didn't get used to being a wife, she had a practice to tell this line to her "husband"

"Oh fuck, I lost my line. I can't get over it! I mean I think this line you made me to say this, is fucking funny and it makes me laughing." Kristen kept laughing

I laughed too I couldn't stop laughing and the director told me to be quiet, and I shut my mouth up.

Kristen looked at my eyes straight when she was on the stage and she whispered to me "Oh my fucking God, that was a good line I had ever said in my life and that was the first time I laughed so hard!"

I whispered to her back "I know! Ok you have to act correctly! Good luck."

It took one hour to practice her line to tell this to her "husband" and finally she did it and she did a good job.

The director shouted, **"CUT" **and all the actors that were on the stage were relieved. Again tomorrow they must continue for their next scene.

The director said all the actors that they did a good job and he believed that the movie would be good.

"Ok that's it for now, take a break and we will see you tomorrow for the next scene! Thanks for coming." The director shouted at the actors.

"Good job Kristen, you did it!" I was happy for her that she did a good job.

"Thank you! Let's get to the dressing room now; I need to take off the clothes so badly! I cant stand it, I need my clothes back, I am more comfortable with my style than these 50's clothes!"

I laughed so hard when she said that.

"Calm down Kristen you will, you will!"

Kristen ran to the dressing room and she took off her 50's clothes so quickly and she put her own clothes on and she was so comfortable.

"Oh God, that's much better!" she relieved

"Are you feeling better now Kristen?"

"Oh fuck yeah I am! Well do you want to go to the hotel and swim to the swimming pool?"

"Yeah sure! But the problem is that I don't have swim suit with me, unfortunately"

"We will go shopping to get one, all right?"

"Sure, we went to the bodyguard's van and we went to the shop which is only for the swim suits."

I got a black with blue dark bikini, it was really sexy.

"Uh, that's a hot bikini, take it!" Kristen liked it so much

So I bought it and went to the swimming pool. Kristen wore black with grey dark bikini. She looked hot!

We both swam and we did crazy stuff in the swimming pool, and then we both smoked. Meanwhile when we talked, Robert came over us by surprised, we didn't know that he was still in New Orleans.

Kristen and I screamed because he scared us.

"Oh my God, Robert! You scared the hell out of me!" Kristen shouted at him.

Robert laughed at us that he got surprised us.

"Hello, girls! What's up?"

"You fool! You scared the hell out of me, but we both are fine! By the way, why didn't you send a msg that you were going to arrive in New Orleans?" I shouted at him

"Hey, um I thought I would make you a surprise, do you have a problem with this?"

"Uh no, but how did you know that you found us?" Kristen asked Robert

"Hellooooo, I live the same hotel as you, remember?" Rob replied

"Uh yeah, ok, get in." Kristen said

"Before I get in, I brought a friend of mine whom he is a good friend of mine, I want to introduce you"

'Ok you fool, who is it?" I asked

Robert waved his hand to come his friend over, it was….Taylor Lautner! He was only with his black swim suit, and his soft sexy tanned body that I have ever seen before, which reminded me that my cousin wanted him so much and be with him forever.

I was so shocked when I saw Taylor's sexy body; He had his muscles and his soft tanned skin, which reminded me of his movie played as Jacob.

"Hi, I am Taylor, how are you?" He smiled

"Um, H-H-Hiii….I-…" My throat cut me off.

Kristen laughed at me because I was shocked that I saw Taylor front of my eyes.

"Hey, Taylor, let's get you in the pool and have some fun!" Kristen screamed happily that we all would swim.

We all got in the pool and we were having some fun. At some point I felt something bad. I was thinking about my cousin that I wanted her to be here and make her surprise about Taylor. I tried to find a way, how can I contact with my cousin to come over to New Orleans.

"Is this real Taylor Lautner? I asked Kristen by whispering; I was still keeping my mouth opened while I saw him

"Yes he really is. Why?" Kristen asked

"Well, my cousin is so obsessed with him, and I kind of feel bad for her that she is not here to meet her dreamy guy that she has been wanting him for so long." I explained her.

"Um, do you want to contact with your cousin so that you can arrange with her to come over here?"

"Yeah but how? She is too far way and the hours are forward. I mean in Cyprus is night and here is day, so she might be sleeping by that time."

"Yeah, you just send an email and she can read it the next day when she wakes up, it's easy to do this, so it will be ok, she will read it. Trust me."

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah, do it now."

"Ok, I will do it now." I took my blackberry and I wrote a long email that I sent was:

"_Hey cousin, _

_How are you? How is Cyprus? Everything is fine? Any great__ news you wanted to tell me? Here in New Orleans is great, it's so much different from the other countries I have ever been. I met Kristen finally, she is so great, we are really great friends and she is my best friend now. My dream came true, and we both have so much fun here. She is shooting her new movie here in New Orleans, which is called "On the Road" and I am with her to watch her acting at the studios. I also met Robert in London when I was with Kristen there, and he is really cool and hot, he is so tall from what I thought. I only watched was his movies. I didn't recognise him when I first saw him. Well, I have some really good news that you can't believe what happened here. Your crush actor is here with us! Oh my fucking God! Can't you believe it? I was so shocked when I saw him! Robert made us a surprise when he got here. He didn't tell us that he was already in New Orleans and he brought Taylor here for vacation, just to visit Kristen because it's been such a long time they didn't see each other and neither Robert so we had an arrange to meet all of us here except Taylor that Robert didn't tell us but he did a good thing that he got a surprise for us. So I am asking you if you would like to come over here to meet your dreamy guy? _

_Send me as soon as possible!_

_Kisses and love you! Xxx"_

I have been waiting for 3 days for a reply from my cousin, and I was thinking what she took too long that she didn't reply.

"So did your cousin reply you?" Kristen asked

"Not yet." I sighed.

"Maybe she is on a vacation, so don't worry she will when she gets home"

"I guess."

It was night, we invited Robert and Taylor over to Kristen's hotel room to have a dinner that Kirsten was going to cook. From what I heard she loves cooking. So she invited us to eat one of her favourite food that she wanted to cook for so long.

We all three sat on the couch till Kristen was cooking. Taylor asked me about my life, what I like, what do I do my spare time, like Robert asked me the previews part of my story.

He was so amazed that I was so good at photography; I showed him some on my laptop.

"Oh God, is that Kristen you took at your studio in London?" Taylor was shocked when he asked me his question

"Um, yeah. So artistic, isn't it?" I smiled at him

"Yeah it totally is. Keep it up!"

"Thank you"

I felt kind of sad that Kristen was cooking all herself. I thought I would go to ask her if she wanted any help.

"Um, Kristen? Do u want any help here?"

"Yeah, would you mind if you wash some dishes? Because soon the food is ready."

"Sure" I washed the dishes and at some point, my blackberry was on vibrate in my pocket, I had my hands wet and I couldn't take it off my pocket, I asked Kristen if she could take it off my pocket till I dry my hands.

"Kristen, could you mind if you take my blackberry off my pocket, please? Maybe my cousin sent me an email."

"Yeah, here you go" Kristen gave it to me.

There was a long email that she was totally shocked and she also got angry with me that I told her my news in previews email.

"_Hey cuz, _

_I am fine, sorry if I didn't reply you a while, I was at holidays with my parents, and today I came home. Oh my fucking God, are you fucking serious that you met my dream guy there? Oh damn, I should be there with you. How lucky you were…I wish I was the first person to meet Taylor, oh well, anyway. How would you do this to me Stalo? You are always the first to meet all the 3 famous actors there and you are so fucking lucky. I am so jealous of you! Um, it's so damn expensive to go to New Orleans. So I cant, I am sure my parents wouldn't let me go, so I better stay here alone and never see or meet my dreamy guy. Oh I am so fucking crying, damn you Stalo! I am going to kill you that you got first met Taylor! Oh fuck! _

_If you can, send him loads of kisses to Taylor from me and ask him to sign an autograph for me when you get back here. _

_See you…."_

My cousin was so sad and she was crying a lot, a lot of tears. I guess I heartbroken her.

I quickly replied her back:

'_Hey Kat, _

_I am so sorry for this, I didn't know that Taylor was here, as I explained you, Robert got a surprise for us so I really didn't know that he did to us. So it wasn't my fault. I am so sorry! And I am sorry if you are still sad or angry with me, still isn't my fault. I will do my best to bring him with me to Cyprus and the rest of the two. Keep crying if you want, I don't care, I only wanted to tell you is that I got great news for Taylor and trying my best to organise this for you to meet your dreamy guy. Anyway, I got to go, I have to eat. And I don't know if I will talk to you or not. I need some time alone._

_See you…"_

I went back to eat with Kristen, and the two boys. I wasn't in mood to talk or to eat because we had a misunderstanding about our email.

So I went to my room to spend some time alone.

A few hours later….

Kristen knocked the door, and she opened to see me if I was alright.

"Hey…can I come in?" She whispered

"Come in…." I looked down and I was about to scream because I tried to be nice with my cousin and to get organised about meeting my cousin and Taylor.

"Are you alright?" She looked straight my eyes.

"Yeah I am fine, it's just I and my cousin were misunderstanding.

"Oh, what was about?"

"I was trying to be nice with my cousin that I had to get organized about meeting Taylor to come over to Cyprus to meet Kat or something like that" I explained her.

"Um, oh right. Well, do you want me to write an email for your cousin?"

"Yeah but not now, let's wait for her if she will send an email and if she cares about meeting Taylor or she forgives me then you can send her an email. "

"Okay, sure. Um come here, let me hug you."

We both hugged, and she told me that everything would be alright. I smiled a bit and Kristen always supports me if I have something wrong.

"So, want come to the living room and do something?" She smiled beautifully.

"Sure, um are the boys still in there?"

"Yeah, they are, and they are waiting for you."

"Ok, um don't tell the boys anything about what happened, I don't want to spoil our night."

"Don't worry, I wont tell, I promise" She smiled

"Ok thank you so much!"

We went to the living room, and Robert asked me if I was alright. I said that I am getting better. Taylor asked me the same thing and I answered him the same thing. And I slowly got better because we had our alcoholic drinks that Kristen made for us to drink. I had vodka with orange juice and the others drank the same drink as mine. We sort of were dizzy but we were fine though. We were smoking except Taylor was not smoking, good for him and we talked about their acting, and why they liked their acting, and how lucky they were being famous, etc. and Kristen believes that I am going to be famous someday, because all the 3 actors here they told me that they love my work and also the style of my art is much different from others' and more creative. Also that's why I am a friend of theirs, so I am becoming to be famous too. I am glad that I met them and be a part of my life with them.

It's been a week that my cousin and I didn't talk at all, neither I received an email from her.

The next day, we had to go to the studio for Kristen's next scene. We went there, and the director was the first that he was there, we were the last ones to arrive.

"Hey Kristen and Stalo welcome back again! We don't have time, Kristen you have to get dressed"

"Yeah boss I am going to get dressed." Kristen said

We both went to the dressing room, Kristen wore some dress with little white cycles and the whole of it was black on it. It was a cute dress.

I sat again the same chair that I was sitting the last day we were here. It was a comfortable chair and I liked sitting Kristen's chair. I watched Kristen's acting, and she continued to be more passionate, and she was so awesome playing her role.

A few hours later….

Again, the director shouted, **"CUT"** to get some break.

We went to the little bus with a house thing to get some coffee and grab a smoke.

We both sat and Kristen asked me what did I think of her role.

'Hey, what did you think I played this scene right now?"

"You were amazing! Always! I am sure a lot of fans will love you when they see this."

"You think so?" She smiled

"Yeah I do! You will see, trust me. They only want is to see you playing this role, nothing else."

And Kristen laughed.

"Ok, ok I trust you."

"I can't stand again with this dress, I am uncomfortable, fuck!"

"You will take it off in a few hours."

Kristen sighed.

"I know, I am glad that you are next to me, you know that?" She smiled at me

"Yeah I know and I am glad for that" I smiled back

My blackberry was on the table while I was talking with Kristen

"I-" I stopped talking while my blackberry was on vibrate, and I looked at the screen of my blackberry to see who was. It was my cousin….

She wrote a really, really, really short email.

"_Hi….__,_

_I am sorry about before if I yelled at you….I was just so jealous that you first met Taylor….And I know that you did best for me to organize this thing about me and Taylor to meet. Well, when are you coming over to Cyprus?_

_Your cuz"_

I didn't feel to reply her back; I was a bit angry with her so I thought I could send her by later.

"Who was it?" Kristen asked me while I read my cousin's email

"It was Kat, but I don't feel to reply her now, I am a bit angry with her. I will reply her tonight or tomorrow."

"Ok, um time is up, we got to go."

"Yeah…"

We left, and then Kristen continued playing her role.

We have been in New Orleans for about 4 months till her movie was released so that she can continue for her upcoming movie of "Breaking Dawn" on November. We both were busy, because I had to help Kristen to organise, her dressing and everything that has to be perfect for her movie.

I didn't reply my cousin's email till then, it has been 4 months I didn't talk to her but when Kristen finished filming her new movie "On The Road" I send an email to my cousin, that we are going to Vancouver, Washington for her next movie to play her role as Bella being as a vampire.

My cousin replied me back:

"_Hello again,_

_Oh great I am glad that you are with Kristen all the time. Listen, I am truly sorry about this, really. Could you please forgive me?_

_Your cuz."_

I quickly replied her back:

"_It's ok, forget it. I didn't see Taylor since we were busy for Kristen's movie. So I might see him on November for the Breaking Dawn set. So I might ask him to talk to you. What do you think?"_

Kate quickly replied me back with exciting:

"_Yes, please! I'd love to!_"

I replied her back:

"_Ok be tuned, I will send him a text to tell him that you want to talk with him."_

I sent a msg to Taylor:

"_Hey Taylor, it's me Stalo. How are you? Listen, my cousin would like to talk with you because she is a big fan of you and she really wants to talk to you so much, and its been like forever that she has been waiting till her dream comes true. So would you like to talk with her?"_

An hour later Taylor replied to me:

_Hello Stalo, yeah sure, you can give my number to your cousin. I would love to talk with her. How is it going with the set?"_

Again I got a msg from Taylor:

"_The set is going pretty good, we finished, and now Kristen and I are relaxing. Because you and Kristen are going to shoot for the movie of "Breaking Dawn" on November."_

Taylor replied me again:

"_Yes I know, I can't wait to have this role as Jacob again and be a werewolf! I am so excited, but it will be soon the end because I really enjoyed playing this role, and I wish I could continued playing as Jacob."_

I replied him back again:

"_Oh well, I know what you feel, Taylor…But still you can watch yourself in the movies you have been playing in it though. Anyway, I got to go, I have to get home and have a shower because we had a big day that we finished the set. See you soon on November. Bye" _

He replied me that I won't forget to give his number to my cousin and he was happy that I had a contact with him.

I sent an email to my cousin to give Taylor's number.

"_Hey Kat, _

_Here is the number of Taylor; you can text him whenever you can. I gotta go I have got some things to do. _

_Bye"_

It was a hide number so that won't anyone see his private number.

Kate opened her email, and she was about to scream that I gave Taylor's number and she right way sent him a msg.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
